Forget About Happiness
by gladysnotw
Summary: Before Robert Philip met Giselle and was enchanted by her, he had a wife named Jenny. Robert wasn't always serious and negative towards love. He longed to please his wife and make her happy, even if it meant that he stop chasing his dream career. Discover the untold story about his past marraige, and how his happiness and dreams were crushed. {Enchanted/ Disney}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! Starting this short fanfic about Robert and his past life with his wife. I was watching Enchanted earlier and realized that a story about how he became so bitter towards loving another woman after having his heart broken would be GENIUS! Anyway, I haven't seen too many fanfics on GisellexRobert, which is too bad. This one will probably focus on Robert and his past than his present life with Giselle...sorry about that. **

**Anyway, Robert is my 3rd favorite Disney prince, and I think Enchanted is very underrated! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and check out my other stories! Enjoy!**

"This is so romantic."

Robert smiled. "You always say that on our nights out."

"Well, how can I not say it? You always find the most romantic places for us to go to." Jenny replied.

The couple sat in Central Park that evening, gazing at the stars. Robert had planned a private picnic for them that night to surprise his wife. Jenny brushed her dark hair from her eyes and smiled at him.

"So, why the surprise?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you _really_ have to surprise me like this?"

"The surprise makes it a lot funner, don't you think?"

She giggled. "Well, it definitely helps."

Robert smiled and cupped the side of her face with one hand. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. Robert wished to spend the rest of their lives there on that romantic night, but it wasn't meant to be.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jenny got dressed to drive Morgan, their only daughter, to school. Robert usually stayed at home to study. He dreamed of becoming a lawyer one day. Jenny arrived back at their lovely apartment and found him studying.

"Still aiming for the lawyer business?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty close." he replied.

She sighed. "You know, it's not too late to turn back and try something new."

"Jen, we talked about this. I'm not changing my mind about this. I've been studying and working on this for too long to try something different."

"I know, but that's why you should've listened to me before. Now, you're too far ahead."

"Why are you so against me on this?"

Jenny let out a quiet sigh and shook her head. Robert, on the other hand, couldn't understand. He had always dreamed of being a lawyer and he was coming very close.

"I'm not against you. I just thought you were going to aim for something bigger." she replied.

"Bigger isn't always better. And, I'm coming close to-"

"Robert, you said that over 2 years ago!"

"Understandably so, Jen. What? You thought this would only take a year?"

"No, but I thought you were going to choose a bigger career."

"It's what I've always wanted to do, and you haven't supported me since I decided this."

"Do you need my support?"

Robert scoffed. "Well, you _are_ my wife."

Jenny took a deep breath and walked towards him. She cupped his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Robert, you've always known how I feel about this. I _will_ support you, but not on this. Please, think about Morgan. Think about me." she pleaded.

_I always think of you. That's another reason why I want to do this. _

"Okay." he mumbled.

Sighing with relief, Jenny kissed him and left the room. Robert looked back at his studies and shook his head. He was always trying to please his wife, but when had she ever thought of pleasing him?

_No, that's selfish...isn't it? It's my job to make her happy, right? She shouldn't have to do anything for me. But, why should I quit and dump my dream career because she feels a little shaky about it?_

Robert shut his study book and left the room. He went after Jenny and saw her reading a book. Then, he got an idea. He grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote a small message on it. Jenny got up to grab a water bottle from their kitchen and Robert saw his chance.

Quickly, he grabbed her book and placed the paper inside as a bookmark. Then, he headed out of their apartment to go shopping.

Jenny drank her water as she headed into the living room. She sat down on the couch and picked up her book. Surprisingly, there was a piece of paper on the page where she had stopped reading. She openned it and a smile stretched on her face.

The message read:

You Are Beautiful

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Robert went to a flower shop to order flowers for Jenny. They were yellow, her favorite color, and they were to be delivered in a few days. Robert headed out of the shop and went to apply for a job. Jenny had always forced him to apply for jobs to show him that he didn't need to be a lawyer. But, he did it because he loved her and wanted to make her happy.

He had applied for a few jobs and took a taxi later to pick up Morgan from school. She ran to his arms when she saw him and he held her tightly. They entered the cab and drove home.

"So, did you get a job?" she asked.

"No, not yet. But, hopefully, soon." he replied.

"Why does mommy not want you to be a lawyer?"

He shrugged. "I guess she hates seeing me study all the time or she wants me to do something bigger."

"Bigger, like what? I thought lawyers get paid a lot."

"They do. But, tell your mother that."

"Are you mad at mommy?"

Robert looked at Morgan and saw that her face was full of concern. He smiled and put his hand over hers.

"Never. I just want to make her happy." he said.

Morgan smiled a bit and nodded at that. Robert loved Morgan very much. She was his little shining light and his little princess.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he said.

"What?" she asked.

Robert reached into his pocket and took out a small plastic ring. It was an accessory that Morgan had always wanted to match her princess dress at home. She had been taking ballet classes too. She was his little princess. Morgan gasped at the ring and took it from her father.

"Daddy, you got this for me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Like it?"

"It's so cute! It matches my dress! Oh, daddy, it's beautiful." she said, smiling at it.

"I love you." he said.

"Love you too." she replied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: Honestly, it's a bit weird and hard to write about Robert being...happy or concerned about following his dreams. LOL Anyway, really liking where this is going! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Robert and Morgan arrived home, he went straight to his study. He closed the door and sat at his desk, staring at his studies. He reached out to grab it and continue reading, but Jenny's face kept popping into his head. Her disapproving eyes haunted him and he recoiled his hand and sighed.

_I've come so far already...and I can't back down._

He grabbed his book and studied. Deep down, he knew it was going to make Jenny a bit upset but being a lawyer was his dream.

_I won't be treated like a child. I'm going to stand up for this, even if Jenny doesn't support me. It'll do good for us all if I get this job. We won't have to worry about money in the future._

One thing that kept Robet going was his past. He grew up in a poor family and his parents didn't get an education, making them all suffer for it. He worked while he was in high school and barely graduated. It haunted him to think that Morgan would be forced to do such a thing. He didn't want that for her. Never.

A knock on his door made him jump. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes on his book.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and Jenny stepped inside. She had her apron on and gave him a warm smile. It faded away when she saw his study book in his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Studying, why?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Robert, I thought we talked about this. You said you weren't going to study this anymore and find a _real_ job." she groaned.

"This _is _a real job. How long will any regular job last me? I'm the highest in my class and have a better chance at landing this job than anyone else, Jen." he said.

"You know what? I can't talk to you right now." she said, shaking her head.

"Jen, please, don't do this again. I don't-"

"All you think of is yourself and your stupid dream career!"

"Jen, not so loud. Morgan will-"

"No, I'm so done with you! You're so selfish and you only care about yourself!"

Robert stood up and said, "I am not, okay? I'm doing this for you. For Morgan. I don't want to see her grow up the same way I did."

Jenny shook her head and stomped out of the room. Robert sighed and hung his head with guilt. Morgan peaked out of her room to see what had happened. Robert gave her a small smile.

"It's okay." he mouthed.

She gave a small sigh and nodded. Closing the door, she went into her room. Robert rubbed his forehead and sat back down. Then, he picked up his book and kept reading.

_I'll show her I can do this. I'll show her…_

Suddenly, he got an idea. He exited his room and knocked on Morgan's door. She opened it and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked.

"I have an idea. But, I need your help. Think you can help me?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded excitedly.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I honestly forgot about this story xP I'll try to update it more often!**


End file.
